


Kitchen Punishment

by AKK



Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: Employing supertroopers in the kitchen is not recommended.





	Kitchen Punishment

Some hours after "Babysitter's assignment" by Kat Anderson.  
  
 _As boring as heating up hell._  Goose dropped the peeled potato into the big pot in front of him and grabbed the next one. _There must be a way to do this more efficiently!_  The knife circled around the uneven vegetable, peel fell in front of his boots and another potato plunged into the water of the pot. 

     "HEY! Ranger." The big fat cook shouted across the kitchen hall. "Don't flood the whole room. From what I heard you'd made enough trouble for the rest of your life!" The cook pulled a big pan onto the stove and started to roast the first load of potatoes Goose had had to peel.  
      _Shut up!_  Goose gently dropped the next two potatoes into the pot and refused to throw the next two _hundred_  through the hall onto the cook, watching him roasting. _If those things are roasted nevertheless..._  He snapped his fingers. _That's it!!_!   
     He emptied out the potato sac onto the table, took his blasters, adjusted them to low energy output in a wide, nonfocused beam and... 

"SIR!! With all due respect," the big cook gasped for breath, "if you have to punish one of your men - DO IT IN YOUR KITCHEN, NOT MINE!"   
     Walsh stared at the cook, who stood trembling, with a bright red face and soaked with sweat in front of him and sighed. "Okay then. What _has_ he done?"   
     "He shot my potatoes!" 


End file.
